calliehunterfandomcom-20200213-history
Ridiculous
"Ridiculous" is considered Callie Hunter's signature song and is her most successful single on the Hot 100. Announcement On January 19, 2016 Callie Hunter announced via twitter and tumblr that the lead single for her fifth album was announced as "Ridiculous" featuring rapper Raquel Divar. On January 29th, 2016 the song was released via soundcloud for download and streaming In March 2018, "Ridiculous" was removed from streaming services due to a dispute with Sync Music and Divar's former label. The rapper had been dropped and took legal action to remove songs she released and were included in from all platforms. This reportedly has led to extreme strife between the two artists. Composition Phil Lauren of Plastic Towers Publishing leaked information about the song's composition tweeting "this new @TheCallieHunter single is FIRE! [][][] its like house meets RNB!" The song is in the key of D Major at 140 bpm written by Callie Hunter, Lukas Allard, Ilya Reynolds, Josef Alan, and Raquel Divar, produced by Allard, Reynolds, Alan, and Hunter. On October 26th 2016, Hunter posted the original demo of the song on YouTube with the unreleased song "Poison" to celebrate her debut album's anniversary. The demo of the song featured a slower tempo, prominent piano riff, and more urban vibe similar to her previous work. Critical Reception Upon release critics called the song "an undeniable fun listen" though some felt that it was more suited for summer than the winter season. However, the overall weather for a majority of the country was substantially warmer the day of release leading some critics to joke that "Callie Hunter's new single 'Ridiculous' brought summer back for a day in the middle of winter!" Awards & Nominations "Ridiculous" was nominated for Song Of The Year at the 2017 Simmy Awards. Commercial/Chart Performance The day the song was released Callie Hunter performed it at the SCAs to high praise. The song was able to debut in the Top 10 of the Hot 100 at #5 with 67% from streams. The song also debuted at #16 on the Hot Dance/Club Chart. The next week the song stayed at #5 on the Hot 100 while it rose on the Pop and Rhythmic airplay charts and the UK and Canada charts. "Ridiculous" had an impressive third week with streaming and download up all around. The song rose on multiple charts including a new peak at #3 on the Hot 100 and jumping to #4 on the Pop Airplay chart. "Ridiculous" remained at #3 for an additional week and the week after that fell to #5. The next week, with the parent album's upcoming release and a high profile performance at the 2016 Simmy Awards, "Ridiculous" rose to a new peak from #5 to #2 on the Hot 100 and rose to a new peak of #1 on the Pop Airplay chart. That week it also debuted on the coronation issue of the new Streaming 25 Chart (its first issue the week of March 10th, 2016) at #7. A week after the parent album was released "Ridiculous" fell to #9 on the Hot 100. Two weeks after the parent album had been released "Ridiculous" was expected to have major losses on the charts but instead made unexpected gains. The song rebounded from #9 back to it's opening position of #5 and reached a new high on the Hot Dance/Club Songs chart becoming Callie Hunter's first pair, along with "Be My Baby," to be in the top ten together on that chart. The song found a new peak in the UK rising from #8 to #7. The song became Callie Hunter's second longest stay in the Hot 100 with eight weeks following the 10 week #1 "Heartbreaker" and besting 6 week #1 "Black Widow" and 4 week #1 "We Belong Together"'s 7 week stay tie. The final week of March, "Ridiculous" became Callie Hunter's second longest stay in the Hot 100's top ten with eight weeks when it moved up the chart from #5 to #4. This rebound was noted by SB as being "an oddity, most songs hit their highs and continue to plummet or slowly fall. Instead, "Ridiculous" has had a unique run bouncing up and down the chart and still holding strong at radio. However it's not hard to see why its remains on radio as the subsequent singles for Hunter have been a bit confusing." The also moved into the top 10 on the Rhythmic chart that week. The first week of April the song fell 4-8, extending it's stay to nine weeks in the top 10. That same week single "Focus On Me" jumped to 30-5 giving Callie Hunter two Top 10 singles at the same time. The next week "Ridiculous" fell 8-10 marking a tenth week in the Top 10 matching the 10 week stay of "Heartbreaker" while concurrent single "Focus On Me" reached the summit of the Hot 100 becoming Callie Hunter's tenth #1, nearly ensuring her longest stay in the Top 10. As of that week Ridiculous had been certified triple platinum with 3.1 million in sales and streams. The next week "Ridiculous" held the #10 position becoming her longest stay in the top 10 with 11 weeks and the song of her to be in the top 10 the longest. April 28th, 2016 "Ridiculous" fell 10-14, ending the song's streak but Hunter's stay in the Top 10 was continued with "Focus On Me" and on May 5th it fell 14-22. The second week of May "Ridiculous" fell 22-44, expected to fall off the Hot 100 the following week, and on May 19th the song fell off the Hot 100, ending Hunter's longest stay on the chart. In January 2017, the song was certified x5 platinum and was listed at #2 on the Year-End Hot 100 Chart, missing the #1 honor from Riah's nine-week number one single "Flex" based on an inverse chart point system.